


Locked Up

by localcuteboy



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Description of Murder, Hallucinations, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Hospital, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localcuteboy/pseuds/localcuteboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is admitted to the local hospital and meets a boy named Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Admitted

Chris sighed as he leaned down to take his shoelaces off. He hated the hospital protocol even though it was probably for the best.

“Just empty your pockets for me, let Bernie here pat you down and you’ll be on your way in,” said the orderly, Mrs. Jones.

Chris smiled sadly at her in response and emptied his pockets. Walking over to Bernie, he put his arms straight out and stood there as Bernie pat him down. Bernie looked over at Mrs. Jones and nodded. Mrs. Jones smiled and buzzed the door open. She walked in and looked behind here, “Come on, honey. It’ll be okay.”

Chris gave her a tight smile. He’d been to this kind of hospital 4 times in the past. This was his first time at this particular hospital because his family had just moved. “Thanks.”

“Alright, love. Let me take you on the tour,” she said and took Chris on a tour of the facility. She told him to call her Mary and introduced him to Mr. Hill the psychiatrist, Ms. Miller the head nurse and a patient named Ashley.

“Hi, you can call me Ash,” she said. Ash smiled at Mary and said, “Thanks, Mary. I’ll take the fresh meat from here,” she said smiling and winking at Mary.

Chris laughed as Mary left them alone in the hallway, “Fresh meat? Thanks.”

Ash grinned, “That’s right, babe. So, what’s your name and why you here?”

Chris swallowed hard, “Uh...I thought that was a...taboo question.”

“Not for me. I’m straight forward. You’ll grow to like it, I’m sure. So, at least tell me your name. Or I’ll pick a name for you,” she said smirking.

Chris raised an eyebrow. He could get used to her. “The name’s Chris and…….uh, I tried to kill myself again…”

“Whelp. That makes two of us, Chris-o,” she said and grabbed his hand, “Now, back to the tour.” She led him around the halls showing him the showers, rec room, dining hall and where group therapy sessions will be held. She pulled him over to some rooms, “These are the private therapy offices. You’ll probably get Ivy because of your situation but who knows, they might put you with Dr. Hill,” she said and made a face.

“What? You don’t like Dr. Hill?”

“Eh, I find him a little creepy,” she said. She was just about to take him to see where he’d be staying when the room to Dr. Hill’s office opened and a boy who looked to be around Chris and Ashley’s age walked out with his head down. He was wearing an oversized sweater and some pajama pants that fit just right. He walked past them, heading towards the patient’s rooms.

Chris followed the boy with his eyes. “Who’s that?” he asked Ashley.

“Oh, him? That’s Josh. Don’t waste your time. Mary had me show him around and all he said to me the entire time was his name. No one knows why he’s here and he won't talk to anyone,” she said.

Chris hated to say it but he was intrigued. Josh was cute and Chris kind of wanted another friend here besides Ash. “Okay,” Chris said, acting like he wasn’t interested, “back to this tour thing.”

* * *

 

Josh curled up on his side in his bed and pulled the photo of his sisters out of his nightstand. Hannah and Beth had died two months ago in a car wreck with a drunk driver and their passing had sent him into a tailspin. So bad, his parents had to send him to the hospital...again. He hated it here. He hadn’t gotten a full night of sleep since they died. If he was lucky he could get an hour or two at night and hopefully an hour nap during his rec time. He closed his eyes, hoping he might be able to get some sleep.

“Josh? Josh, wake up.”

Josh opened his eyes and screamed when he saw his sister’s bloodied and smashed face an inch in front of his.

“Josh. Aren’t you going to kill the bastard who killed me?” Hannah asked.

“Yeah, Josh,” came Beth’s voice, right behind him, “Aren’t you gonna slit his throat and watch the blood drain slowly from his neck?”

“Stop,” he said.

“Come on, Josh,” they said in unison, “Avenge our deaths.”

“STOP,” he screamed as someone rushed in with the nursing staff.

* * *

 

“I was taking Chris on his tour when we heard Josh screaming! That’s when we came and got you,” Ash explained to the nursing staff as they sedated Josh.

“Thank you for getting us as soon as you heard him,” Ms. Miller said, “How about we leave him to rest for a bit. He’s sedated so he’ll sleep for a couple hours. It’s dinner time anyways,” she smiled and pulled off her gloves.

“Alright. See you later, alligator,” Ash said as she pulled Chris to the dining hall. “Exciting first day you’ve had,” she said and grinned.

Chris winced, “Yeah...exciting.”


	2. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awww Josh is making friends. Character development wow. Btw I wrote this at 3:30AM so don't get mad at me if there are typos. I tried my best.

Josh blinked awake and tried to sit up, fast. Only, he couldn’t move. His wrists and ankles were tied down. There was even a strap across his chest. “Fuck,” he said. This wasn’t his first time tied down because he had an episode. Obviously, they had tranqued him and gave him some other drugs to make Hannah and Beth go away.

Josh groaned and tugged on the restraints. “Can you please let me out of these stupid fucking restraints?” he yelled at the ceiling. No one answered. As usual. Josh sighed and stopped fighting it. _If I’m gonna be stuck in a bed, I might as well try to get some sleep_ , he thought. So, he closed his eyes again and sat there.

 _There is no way I’m falling asleep_. And he didn’t.

**Knock, knock.**

“What?” Josh asked, irritated.

* * *

 

“Uh,” Chris said as he pushed the door open, “Hi. My name is Chris...I’m a new patient here...I’m the one who found you earlier...well, Ashley and-”

“I don’t like her,” Josh said, deadpan. His eyes still shut.

“Oh...yeah, she isn’t the most...calming person.”

Josh chuckled and Chris grinned. _He has a cute laugh_ , Chris thought.

Josh opened an eye and looked over at Chris then quickly closed his eye and turned back to where he was before. _Shit_ , he thought, _he’s really fucking cute_.

“So, uh,” Chris rubbed his neck, “is it okay if I come and hang out with you. I know how much it sucks to be stuck in those stupid restraints with no one to talk to.”

“Yeah. Sure. Pull up a chair.”

“Thanks, man,” Chris said as he grabbed a chair, turned it around and sat down, resting his chin on the top of the chair. “So, what’s the dealio?”

Josh raised an eyebrow and looked at Chris. “The dealio?”

“Yeah, the dealio. How old are you? You got any friends?”

Josh chuckled, “Well, the dealio is, I’m 17 and I don’t really have any friends right now.”

“Hey! I’m also a 17 year old friend-less person. What a coincidence. How about we,” Chris winks in an exaggerated manner twice, “become friends.”

Josh laughed heartily, “Shit, man. Yeah. You’re the only person who’s made me laugh in a while. We can definitely be friends.”

“Fuck yeah. That’s right. It’s me. The reigning champion in making people laugh,” Chris said, shaking his clasped hands in the air like he’d won something.

Josh scoffed, “Okay okay, Chris. You can calm down a little now.”

Chris smiled, “Okay, man. Let’s see...are you hungry?”

Josh’s stomach growled just as Chris said that.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Let me go see what I can do about getting you something to eat and maybe getting them to loosen those restraints.”

“Wow...thank you, Chris. It means a lot, man.”

“You’re welcome, bro,” Chris smiled.

* * *

 

Chris came back ten minutes later with a tray of food and a nurse following behind him with another bed.

“Okay, Josh. So, I got the nurses to compromise. You can be let out of those restraints if you get a roommate. And hey, guess who needs a room. So, I volunteered for roomie duty. How do you feel about that?”

“Eh, I was getting kinda lonely,” Josh smiled softly.

“Perfect! I’ll take the bed from here, nurse...uh...nurse!” Chris said, causing both the nurse and Josh to laugh as he took the bed from the nurse, moving it next to Josh’s and locking the wheels in place as he said, “Ha ha, very funny. Thanks for the support, nurse.”

“Hey,” she said, raising her hands in defense, “You don’t know my name so why should I help you?” she laughed and said, “Sleep well, Josh,” before leaving the room.

Josh laughed, “Night, Linda.”

“Oh, Linda...right...actually, I don’t think I was introduced to her so I feel no guilt.”

“Mhm, sure,” Josh chuckled.

“Oh, shut up, asshole,” Chris said, stealing Josh’s pudding.

“Hey! I like the pudding...ugh, fine.”

Chris smirked and sat on his bed, cross legged and facing Josh. “So, what's the deal with you not talking to anyone?” he took a bite and said with a full mouth, “You sheem pwetty chatty to me.”

Josh chuckled, “First, don’t talk with food in your mouth, Chris. That’s gross. Second, I guess none of them were worth talking to.”

“Ooh, so I’m the lucky guy?” Chris waggled his eyebrows at Josh.

Josh choked on his food a little.

“Oh shit,” Chris said, getting up and moving over to Josh, rubbing his back, “Are you okay?”

Josh cleared his throat, “Yeah, yeah. Fine just...yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, still concerned.

“Uh…I mean, your choice but you can stop rubbing my back now, if you’d like?” Josh said, looking up at Chris a little.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Just...wanted to make sure you’re good.”

“I’m good, Chris. Just some potatoes that are out to get me.”

Chris chuckled, “Okay, toughie. Well,” he said, sitting back on his bed, “I think I’m ready to go to sleep. I mean, considering it’s almost midnight.”

“Holy fuck. The nurses let us stay up this late?” Josh asked incredulously.

“We got an exception ‘cause you were sedated and I was sent to be your roomie but I’m sure they won't be as lenient tomorrow. So, how you gonna be if I fall asleep on ya, man?”

Josh scoffed, “Okay, just cuz we’re roommates doesn’t mean you’re watching over me. That’s a job for the nurses.”

“Okay,” Chris put his hands up in surrender, “I’m sorry I asked. Now, how about we don’t start the roommate thing off to a bad start?”

“Okay, fine. Just mind your own business man.”

“Got it. I will from now on,” Chris said. He made his way to his bag and changed his clothes even though Josh was in the room. There were no private places and he’d rather do it in front of Josh than someone he’s never talked to before. He climbed into bed and got comfortable, “Turn the light off when you go to sleep?”

“Huh? Oh. Uh, yeah. I’ll,” clears throat, “do that for you.”

“Thanks, man. Goodnight.”

“G-goodnight.”

 


	3. Getting A Good Night's Sleep

Josh had had a very eventful night and with being exhausted and in the same room as the person who made it happen, he thought he had better go to sleep now and not do anything about the situation in his pants.

He was still in his sweater and pajama pants from earlier so he didn’t bother changing. Instead, he turned onto his side, wrapped his arms around his pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

 

“Hmm…it looks like his meds are wearing off,” said a voice.

“Josh. Time to get up,” said another.

“What?” he mumbled, groggily rubbing his eyes, “What time is it?” he asked.

A female voice laughed hysterically, “We can’t really check the time, Josh-y. Considering we’re dead.”

Josh sat up fast. “Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.” He’d thought it was a dream. A nice, normal one where Hannah and Beth come and wake him up for school. But that’s not the case. This is real. Hannah and Beth are in his room. Their faces bloody and crushed. Their bodies the same.

“You can’t be here,” he said covering his face, “You’re both dead.”

“We came to visit,” Hannah said.

“Have you ever really thought about it, Josh?” Beth asked, “Ya know, if you had gone to that party with us, things would be different right now. Maybe we’d be alive. Or maybe you’d be dead too.”

“Stop,” he said moving his hands over his ears.

Chris stirred in bed as Josh pressed himself against the headboard and squeezed his head.

“You could have saved us, Josh. You could have saved all of us,” Hannah taunted.

“STOP...please,” he sobbed out.

Chris jumped out of bed and ran over to Josh. “Josh.”

“No!” he said and curled in on himself more.

“Josh. It’s okay,” Chris said as he slowly moved to place a hand on one of Josh’s arms.

“Stop saying that, Hannah! I didn’t kill you,” he sobbed.

Chris put his hand on Josh’s arm and Josh jumped back with a startled yell. His hands falling from his ears. “Josh. It’s me. It’s okay. I’m the only one here. It’s just you and me.”

Josh looked up at him, tears streaming down his face.

“That’s good. Just look at me, okay. I’m here with you and I’ll keep you safe...okay, Josh?”

Josh nodded slightly, “Yeah...yeah,” his whole body shook.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay,” he grabbed the blanket Josh had thrown off him during the chaos and laid it over Josh’s shaking body, “Does that help?”

Josh shook his head.

“Okay, what can I do to help then?” Chris asked, genuine concern in his eyes.

“You could sleep in my bed with me,” Josh said, nonchalantly.

Chris laughed, “Nice one, dude. Even if you were being serious. It’s too small.”

Josh shrugged his shoulders, “Your loss, I guess.”

Chris raised an eyebrow, “Okay, scoot over. How do you wanna do this?” he asked climbing under the covers with Josh.

Josh waited for Chris to get situated on his side of the bed then told him how to lay. “Lay on your side, facing me,” Josh instructed and Chris complied. “Okay. Perfect,” Josh said. “I’m just gonna squeeze in right here then,” he said, lifting Chris’ arm up and putting it on his waist, curling into his chest.

Chris smiled, “This works for me.”

* * *

 

Josh slept through the night with no more nightmares or visits from his sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just me getting out all my gay really fast. That's a lie there is gonna be sOOOOO MUCH MORE GAYYYYYYYYYYYY.  
> Deal with it. I love boys. Also, on a slightly related note, boyfriend?? I have a boyfriend and he's perfect? ? ?? How am I supposed to cope.


End file.
